It Will Be Me
by CielFangirl325
Summary: As you go your way, and I go mine, a light will shine... and it will be me.
1. Chapter 1

"DADDY!" Little Elysia Grace Hughes screamed in fright, jumping onto her parents' bed and into her father's arms. Maes Hughes groaned and slowly awoke. His wife, Gracia, had gone to visit her sister and had left him alone in charge of their four year old daughter while she was gone.

"What is it, princess?" The Major asked, slowly putting on his glasses and smiling down at his daughter.

"The Boogie Man is outside my window!" Elysia exclaimed, trembling. "I can hear him yellin'!"

Maes chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair. He listened for the sound of the 'Boogie Man'. "Ellie, that's just some tomcats fighting. The Boogie Man isn't real." He thought for a second. "Even if he was, your daddy here is a big strong Major in the army. I wouldn't let him get you!" Elysia nodded.

The soldier picked up his precious daughter and carried her to her bed, making sure the girl was tucked in among her mounds of dolls and stuffed animals. Maes had a sudden thought. "Wait here, sweetie pie." He left the room and came back with a large black case.

Elysia sat up slightly in her little bed. "What's that, Daddy?" She asked curiously.

Maes smiled. "I'm going to sing you a song." He turned to his daughter, looking her in the eye. "Now Elysia, I won't be here forever. I want you to remember this song, and me, as long as you live. Do you promise me that you will?"

Elysia nodded. "Cross my heart." She brought her little hand up in a salute.

Maes smiled and slowly opened the black case, revealing an acoustic guitar. He picked up the guitar and set it on his lap, beginning to play softly. "If you hear a voice in the middle of the night  
Sayin' it'll be alright  
It will be me

If you feel a hand guiding you along  
When the path seems wrong  
It will be me

There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me

If there is a key that goes to your heart  
A special part  
It will be me

If you need a friend  
Call out to the wind  
To hold you again  
It will be me

Oh how the world seems so unfair  
Creating a love that can not be shared  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me

Past the ever after there's a place for two  
In your tears of laughter  
I'll be there for you

In the sun and the moon  
In the land and the sea  
Look all around you  
It will be me

There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me  
It will be me  
It will be me..."

Maes looked over at Elysia and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "It will be me, princess. I love you." He slowly stood up, leaving the guitar on the bed. As he left the room, he looked over his shoulder and saluted his most valued soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Roy Mustang sighed deeply, fixing his military cap onto his head. It had been a year since the passing of his friend, Major- no, Brigadier General Maes Hughes. He had been chosen to read at Maes's funeral. He was to read a diary of letters and pictures Maes had left to his comrades, friends, wife, and daughter.

Taking a deep breath, the Flame Alchemist stepped out of his car and walked to a headstone in the graveyard that was surrounded by people, many in military uniform. He avoided eye contact with everyone except for his beloved lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye and his dear friend's now five year old daughter, Elysia. He walked behind the grave, gave a salute, took the diary out of his uniform pocket, and began to read.

Maes had left things for everyone important in his life. For Roy, a picture of Riza wearing his widow Gracia's wedding dress. For Gracia, a drawing he had done of her as a teen.

"For Elysia," Roy began, choking back tears as he read the final page in the diary. "These four words: It will be me." To the surprise of everyone present, Elysia raised her hand in a silent salute. Everyone cried.


End file.
